


Between the Lines

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non AU, POV Jared Padalecki, POV Jensen Ackles, inspired by instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: It's in the picture.It's in Jared's caption.It's in Jensen's reply.It's 16 years together and a journey that will continue until the end.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Between the Lines

**It's in the picture.**

The two of them side by side, clinging to each other as they look out into the world, with their faces hidden from the camera.

**It's in the caption.**

16 years. 192 months. 5,840 days. 140, 160 hours. 8, 409, 600 minutes. And counting. Together. 

A lifetime. A legacy build on the back of two boys playing brothers on tv. 

Two boys. Two characters.

The good, the bad it all leads to Sam and Dean.

They're the ones who introduced them, who brought them together. They've been the reason for their fights, and laughter, and tears. 

There's no one he'd rather be on the journey on; no one he'd rather spend his time with, no one he'd rather be associated with for the rest of his life. Now this wild ride is ending, soon filming will finish for the last time.

Jensen still struggles with it but he's ready it's time for them to part with their best friends, and start a new adventure. Together. 

* * *

**It's in the picture.**

The two of them side by side. Like they have been from the moment they met 16 years ago. 

Friendship turned to love. 

Sam and Dean grew up in front of an audience, and so did they; they became husbands and fathers.

Side by side every step of the way. 

**It's in his reply.**

The picture is no accident. It's no mistake. Or chosen in a rush. 

He's still jittery about the future in a way Jared isn't but they'll face the world and the future. Together. 

Just like how they started the crazy journey called Supernatural together. Started their family. Their businesses. Side by side. 

It's how they'll finish the brother's journey.

It's how they'll face the unknown future. And however long they have on this earth.

Together. 

Side by side. 

Like they have done for the past 16 years. 192 months. 5,840 days. 140, 160 hours. 8, 409, 600 minutes.

And counting.

**Author's Note:**

> Jared's birthday insta to Jensen made me all emotional, and then Jensen replied and made me even more emotional so I decided to do something with all my emotions and turn them into a small drabble. 
> 
> Crossposted on my tumblr @canonicallysoulmates


End file.
